The CarrotTop Switcheroo!
by MomijiHyuga804
Summary: In Karakura Town, while fighting two very powerful Arrancars, Ichigo Kurosaki gathers up so much power that it creates a hole in space, causing him to be transported to Kaibara, switching spots with Kyo Sohma in the process! Bleach/Fruits Basket crossover
1. Ichigo Disappeared!

**The Carrot-Top Switcharoo!**

Summary: In Karakura Town, while fighting two very powerful Arrancars, Ichigo Kurosaki gathers up so much power that it creates a hole in space causing him to be transported to Kaibara, switching spots with Kyo Sohma in the process! This is A Bleach/Fruits Basket cross-over.

Note: The times, weather patterns, and dates are all the same in both dimensions. Also, you'll notice some similarities with the different characters, like Tohru and Orihime, Kyo and Ichigo, Yuki and Uryu, etc. And when some one is thinking, it'll be italicized. Oh, and this takes place after summer break. After Ichigo and the others come back from the Soul Society, when Shinji transfers to their class, and when Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika also transfer to their class. At the same time this takes place after Tohru and the Sohmas come back from the Sohma summer home (the second one) after summer break, when Tohru first meets Kureno, and Yuki and Kyo admit to themselves that they love Tohru.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach" or "Fruits Basket", or any ideas or references I may have throughout the story. I do own the storyline though. But I would like to say that I own Momiji and Hanataro (even if I don't). "Why" you ask? Because I LOVE them!! They're sooooo cute!!

**Ch.**** 1: Ichigo Disappeared!**

The town of Karakura...IS UNDER ATTACK!! Ok, not really (If anyone can guess where I got that from, I'll mention them in my next chappy. Hint: it's from a cartoon show on Cartoon Network). But a really tough fight is taking place in Karakura right now. It's pouring down rain, and the wind is blowing hard. In Karakura Park, Ichigo is almost out of power, and so are his friends Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Uryu. All of them are extremely hurt. Ichigo's left arm is bleeding from a long cut, along with cuts and bruises all over. His Bankai has now disappeared and Zangetsu is in its original form. Chad's right arm is broken, and Orihime has some broken ribs, but she's still trying to heal Chad's arm with her powers. Uryu has cuts and bruises like Ichigo, and his fingers are bleeding from his shooting. Rukia's left arm is also bleeding, and she dislocated her shoulder. But her arm is in such bad shape that she couldn't pop it back in place without getting it infected.

In front of them are two Arrancars, new recruits, half-Hollow/half-Soul Reapers sent by the former Captain Sosuke Aizen to test their power against Ichigo and the others. The two Arrancars had barely taken any damage at all, except for maybe a few scratches.

One Arrancar was tall, about 6'7". He had really long dark-blue hair, up to his waist. He had cold, icy blue eyes, and he didn't smile. His personality was kind of like Ulquiorra. The other Arrancar was also pretty tall, about 6'5". He had blond hair, and it was a buzz-cut. He had dark-green eyes, with a crazy look in them. Unlike his partner, all he did _was_ smile, and he laughed a lot too. And just like all Arrancars, they both wore long white robes with half of their face covered by Hollow masks.

The blond one, named Karlan, was looking at his enemies, laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha!" he yelled. "You guys are weak and pathetic! You were lucky to even lay a finger on us! You're out of your league! Can we kill them now, Noin, please?"

The calm one, Noin, turned toward his partner.

"Karlan," he said, "there's no need to get worked up about these weaklings." Then he turned to Ichigo.

"I don't know why Lord Aizen had such high expectations. It would have been more exciting if you had put up a better fight. Too bad..."

Ichigo, holding up his zanpakutō (a.k.a. giant kitchen knife), looked angrily at him.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I'm not through with you yet!"

Then he ran towards Noin yelling and swinging his sword at him. But he easily dodged. Noin then proceeded to grab Ichigo by the hair, lifted him up as if he were a rag doll, and connected his knee with his stomach. Ichigo coughed up blood when this happened. Ichigo was dropped to the ground still coughing out blood.

"Ichigo!" yelled Orihime.

Rukia ran towards Karlan and swung her zanpaku-to at him. Karlan grabbed Rukia's sword with his bare hand, then grabbed her neck, strangling her. Uryu shot a number of arrows at both Karlan and Noin. Noin moved as quickly as lightening to dodge the arrows, and then turned back to Ichigo, not minding Uryu. Karlan just knocked the arrows to the side. The arrows then disappeared.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Karlan. "You can't stop me girly! I'll break your neck with just one hand! I'll crush you slowly and make you suffer!"

He started squeezing harder and blood leaked out of Rukia's mouth. She dropped Sode no Shirayuki (her zanpaku-to, if you don't know its name) to use her good arm, then she tried to get out of his grip, but it didn't work. Her vision was starting to blur and she couldn't breathe. Orihime hadn't finished healing Chad yet, but she really wanted to help Ichigo and Rukia. Chad put his left hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Orihime," said Chad, trying to make her feel better. "It looks bad, but they'll pull through, alright?"

Orihime looked Chad in the eye. He was just as worried as she was.

"O...okay," she said.

Noin was looking at Ichigo, who was struggling to get up. Noin lifted up his leg, and then kicked Ichigo hard in the side, sending him 20 feet away. Then he walked slowly towards him.

_"There's no need to rush to kill a worm",_ he thought.

Ichigo struggled to get up again, in the process coughing up more blood.

"Why don't you give up?" asked Noin. "You're just going to die anyway. Why not make it less painful for yourself?"

Uryu sent another stream of arrows at Noin, but he disappeared.

_"Where is he?!_"

"You certainly are annoying."

Before Uryu could turn around, he felt a huge pain in his back as Noin hit him. Uryu fell to the ground, unable to move, but just barely conscious. He looked up at Noin with an angry look.

"All I did was hit some pressure points," he said. "This way you won't interrupt me again. I'll deal with you later."

Ichigo laid there, struggling to get up. He hurt all over, and he was afraid of what might happen if they lost. Aizen would take over and all of his loved ones would die!

Then there was a voice in his head. Who else could it be but Zangestu?

_"You've gotten weak Ichigo"_, he said. "_What happened to you? I thought you were better than this."_

_"Be quiet!_" Yelled Ichigo.

_"Then maybe you should get up and fight! Do you want them to win? If not, then get up off your lazy ass and fight!"_

Ichigo after hearing that began to power up. He started to get stronger and got his strength to get up. Noin turned around and looked at Ichigo. He was glowing bright red. Then a flash came from Ichigo: His zanpaku-to went bankai!

Karlan stopped too. He dropped Rukia when he felt the amazing amount of spirit pressure. Rukia looked up in a daze.

"Ichi...go?"

Orihime and Chad looked over at Ichigo. They were surprised by their friend's power. It was so strong that they could see it! Who knew anyone had that much power, let alone Ichigo? Uryu looked up at him, also amazed.

_"Ichigo?" _He thought.

Ichigo looked up at Noin while Noin looked back at him. They stood there for two minutes, but it seemed like a decade.

"Hmmm..." said Noin. "This is interesting."

Then everyone noticed that there was something wrong: Ichigo's power kept growing. Everyone in the city with a hint of spirit pressure felt it. Then, all of the others showed up: Urahara, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. They had also sensed the power coming from the park.

"This is bad," said Yoruichi. "If his power keeps growing, he's not going to be able to hold on. Everyone within a 30-mile radius will die, and so will he."

Ichigo ran towards Noin, but Karlan got in his path.

"What? Oh, no you don't!"

But it didn't matter what he was going to do to stop Ichigo, because he was cut in half before he said anything else! Then he disintegrated. Everyone was in awe at what had just happened. Earlier they barely had gotten a scratch on him. Now he was dead with just one hit!

Noin was really interested now. He had just the slightest little smile yet it all went away quickly though.

Ichigo ran towards him and swung his zanpaku-to at Noin. A huge wave came from it.

"TENSA ZANGESTU!!"

Noin moved out of the way to avoid being killed, but he ended up getting his left hand cut off. It was bleeding endlessly, but it didn't faze him.

"I see now that you really are powerful," he said. "I would really like to fight you at your current level, but I've kept Lord Aizen waiting too long. We'll meet again soon."

And with that, he disappears.

Something was still wrong though. Ichigo's power kept growing. This was very bad (duh). They had to do something. Then Ichigo began to yell out in pain from all the power. He fell to his knees.

Urahara looked up into the sky. Then his eyes got big.

"Hey, look at that!"

Everyone looked at where he was pointing. In the dark rain clouds above, there was a rip, a tear about a mile wide. In it was pitch blackness, but there was lightning everywhere. Orihime ran to Ichigo, but a strong force pushed her back, keeping her away. It seemed to be some sort of force field.

"Ichigo!" she yelled to him, but to no prevail. "Ichigo!"

She banged on the force field, but it didn't help. He was still yelling in pain. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning hit him!

"**ICHIGO!!"** Everyone yelled out.

Then, he started to glow white, and the lightning bolt went back up into the hole in the sky. It then closed up, and the rain was still pouring down. Except for the damage done to the park, it looked as if nothing had happened.

Except that Ichigo had disappeared and this was an invisible pain to his friends that could not be seen but felt.

* * *

This is my first chappy, so please review. To do that, go to the "GO" button at the bottom of the screen. Thank you for reading! I would also like to thank phantomloki, one of my bestest friends for editing my story. Thank you buddy!


	2. Kyo Disappeared!

This is my second chappy, so have fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fruits Basket. I also don't own any references that I mention.

Note: This takes place during the battle in Karakura. Also, the times and dates are the same in each town. And it's Sunday, so there's no school.

Remember the part at the beginning of the last chapter? (The town of Karakura...IS UNDER ATTACK!!) I got the idea from…I'm not saying yet. Cause nobody reviewed yet!! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!! I got 17 freakin' hits on the story, but nobody reviewed, even after I asked so nicely! I'm really upset, and sad. You better review after this!!

* * *

**Ch. 2: Kyo Disappeared!**

The town of Kaibara…is _not_ under attack. It's just another semi-normal day with the Sohmas. While Shigure is at home "working," Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are out shopping. They had also brought their umbrellas because it's pouring down really hard, so Kyo isn't feeling too good and is also being moody, though that's not any different to any other day. While they're in the store, Yuki is testing Tohru on a history test that's coming up. They're currently in the produce aisle, and Tohru is putting potatoes into the basket.

"_Man, this sucks!_" thought Kyo. "_It's in the middle of summer, and it's raining! It's just a good thing we brought umbrellas."_

"Okay," said Yuki, smiling at Tohru. "Name four battles that took place during World War I."

Tohru started to think hard. "Ummm…Somme, Verdun…Marne, and…uhh…Tan-and-Burger?"

"I'm sorry but what I think you mean is Tannenberg," said Yuki, with a sweatdrop.

"Oh…" Tohru said with a sad look on her face.

But Yuki quickly forced himself to put a smile on his face. "It's alright, Honda-san. You're doing much better. Three out of four isn't bad."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun!"

"What kind of battle is 'Tan-and-Burger?'" asked Kyo.

"You're one to talk, 'Mr. Onigiri Battle,'" said Yuki.

"SHUT UP!"

People were starting to stare at them. Tohru could feel the bad aura starting to rise from them, and started to freak out.

"Uhh…ahh…umm…we should go pay for our groceries now…"

After one last glare at each other, Yuki and Kyo turn around and start walking toward the cashiers. Tohru followed, still afraid of what would happen next.

So, after they bought the groceries, they opened up their umbrellas and went out into the rain. The wind was picking up, and Kyo was feeling weaker by the minute. He started sweating a little bit, and he felt really warm. They were in the woods when Tohru noticed.

"Kyo-kun," she said, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," he said, "Don't worry about me."

Tohru then reached out her hand and felt his forehead, making him blush really bad.

"Oh no! You're warm! We need to get you home quickly!"

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled, and slapped her hand away.

"Don't yell at her for worrying about you, stupid cat!" said Yuki. "And don't hit her again, or you'll answer to me."

"DAMN RAT! Just wait…I'll get you…"

He could barely hold up his umbrella. Then, a huge gust of wind came, and it blew away all of their umbrellas.

"Damn it! Just what I needed!"

"We're almost home now," said Yuki, "So we should run for cover."

They started running toward the house. They could just make out the roof of the house in the distance. The rain was coming down harder still. Kyo started falling behind. He staggered to a nearby tree and leaned on it. He looked back up, but Tohru and Yuki were gone.

"_Great, they left me behind. Knowing Tohru, she's gonna freak out when she realizes that I'm not there. She's probably gonna come back with an umbrella for me. God, I hate the rain."_

He sat down on the ground under the tree to rest a while. He looked down the road, waiting for Tohru. He started to think about how nice she's been to him, and how he's been such an ass to her. She was just worried about him, but he had yelled at her.

"_When she comes back, I'll apologize to her._"

He looked up at the sky.

"_Man, I just wish that it would stop raining already…_"

Then something started happening. In the sky, there was a hole opening, as dark as…no, darker than night, darker than he's ever seen before, inside the hole. There was lightning everywhere.

"What the heck…?"

Then his head started to hurt. It felt like it was being ripped open. The pain was over-bearing. He staggered away from the tree, into the middle of the pathway. He held his head in his hands, yelling in pain. He dropped to his knees.

"Kyo-kun!"

Tohru was coming, along with Yuki. They both had umbrellas, and Tohru had an extra one for Kyo. She was running toward him. Kyo saw her, and he wanted to tell her that he was sorry for making her worry, but he couldn't. All that came out of his mouth was the sound of his screaming.

Then a bolt of lightening hit Kyo!

"KYO-KUN!!"

Kyo glowed white, then the lightening bolt went up, back into the hell in the sky. The tear closed up and the rain kept pouring.

The giant hole of pain in Tohru's heart was as big as when her mother had died.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Now...REVIEW!! Please?


	3. Another Orangey In Town Pt 1

Hello!! My adoring fans! How I missed you so! I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to update, but I wasn't able to do this at all over the summer. And in that time, 4 people reviewed. Their names are: Phantomloki (my editer and good friend), RiseofDiablo (another good friend of mine), KyokoHonda49, and Dragonfire411. Thank you for reviewing. And since no one knows where I got the quote in the first chapter from, it's from...drumroll...the Powerpuff Girls! I used to watch that as a kid, and in the beginning of every episode, the narrator would go: "The city of Townsville...IS UNDER ATTACK!!" I can't believe no one got that. Any way, on with the next segment of...this.

* * *

**Ch. 3: Another Orangey in Town Pt. 1**

Back in Karakura Park, it was still raining, and everyone was in shock at what had just taken place. Orihime began to cry, and Yoruichi went over to comfort her. Orihime was very close to hyperventilating.

"Where did he go?" she asked. "He isn't…he's not…g…g…"  
"No Orihime," said Yoruichi in a soothing voice. "He's just missing. Don't worry. We'll find him. It'll be alright."

Urahara and Renji went over to Uryu. Urahara gave him a pill to help him move again, and then they helped him up to his feet. Chad's arm wasn't broken anymore thanks to Orihime, but not fully healed. Yumichika and Ikkaku also helped him up, even when he said that he didn't need the help. But they had insisted, so he let them anyway. Rangiku and Toshiro went to help Rukia. Her arm was badly wounded. Ikkaku had made some sort of special ointment and gave some to Rangiku. She applied it to Rukia's wounds to help stop the bleeding, but it would still need to be treated as soon as possible.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" asked Uryu, when he was able to speak again.  
"Well," said Urahara, "We were actually all on our way here, but the others didn't know where the park was, and they were arguing about where to go, and Yoruichi and I were trying to tell them that we knew where to go, but they were yelling too loud to hear us. Then we felt a giant spirit pressure coming from Ichigo and hurried here." Uryu was stunned by everyone's idiocy to even say anything. He dropped his head and had an anime sweat drop.

15 minutes have passed since Ichigo's disappearance.

All of a sudden, the rip showed up in the sky again. The lightning was just as terrible as it was before. It was also just as pitch black inside. A bolt shot down to where Ichigo was before he had disappeared. The bolt went back up, and the hole closed itself up again. And the rain was still pouring down.

There stood an orange-haired boy. He fell to his knees and collapsed onto the ground. It looked like Ichigo, but there was something different about him.

"Ichigo!" yelled Orihime, and before Yoruichi could grab her or even say anything, Orihime had already run to him and turned him over onto his back.

But this wasn't Ichigo.

This boy was older, possibly around seventeen. His clothes were different from Ichigo's as well: black t-shirt, dark green cargo pants, white tennis shoes. He also wore a white and red beaded bracelet on his left wrist (if you're wondering "why red beads and not black, it's because in the manga the beads were originally red). And his hair wasn't spiky, so it couldn't be Ichigo. But he had the same orange-colored hair.

He was breathing hard, and his face was really flushed.

"Orihime, move," said Yoruichi from behind her. Orihime hesitated for a moment, and then she let Yoruichi pass. Yoruichi looked at the boy, and then knelt down to feel his forehead.

A strange sensation went though her entire body. Suddenly she could feel all of his emotions: he felt sadness. He felt regret. He felt anger. But he was angry at himself. She didn't know why he felt this way or how she could possibly feel all of his emotions herself. That's when she heard it: a loud, monstrous cry, coming from within the boy, a noise which only she could hear because of the connection. There was something inside of him, something crying out in pain, that's been suffering all its life…and wanted revenge.

She quickly pulled her hand back in surprise, and she could feel everyone's gaze on her as she did. She then turned towards Urahara.

"He's got a high fever," she said. "He needs to be treated right away. Kisuke, we need to get to your place and care for everyone."

She picked up the boy and carried him on her back. Some needed help getting there, but they finally got to the Urahara Shop. There waiting on the porch was Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, and Kon, who they were surprised to see in the stuffed lion.

"Oh my dear Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku!" he cried out, jumping out at them. "I've missed you soooo much! I need a hug!"

Before he even reached them Rukia had already pinned him to the ground, face down, with her foot.

"Hey, Kon," she said, "let us get inside before you do that, alright?"

When they got inside, they started treating each other. Everyone was helping someone with something, whether it was patching up wounds, wrapping up arms, fixing beverages, anything to keep everyone busy. Nobody asked questions about Ichigo or the boy just yet. Yoruichi and Urahara worked on lowering his fever. He wasn't doing to well: his face was burning up, but he was shivering violently. They took him out of his wet clothes; they dried him off with a towel, and then changed into an extra kimono that Urahara had lying around.

Once everyone was patched up, dried and changed out of their clothes, they were able to sit down in the living room and rest. They were looking at the boy lying on the couch.

"His fever is down," said Urahara. "But he needs plenty of rest."  
"Who is this guy anyway?" asked Jinta. "Where's Ichigo?"

Uryu told them what had happened, from the fight with the Arrancars, which led to the mysterious disappearance of Ichigo.

"Kon," said Rukia, "why aren't you in Ichigo's body? Where is it?"  
"I don't know exactly," said Kon. "I just went outside, and I saw the giant hole. Then lightning shot down, hitting me, and the next thing I knew, I was in the stuffed lion."  
"We saw it too," said Ururu. "Ichigo's body disappeared, and his mod soul was left, so I put him back into the lion."  
"Maybe, since Ichigo's spirit form was at the park, his body was also needed," said Yoruichi.  
"He kind of looks like Ichigo, with that orange hair," said Jinta, still eyeing the boy.  
"Kisuke," said Yoruichi, "there's something about this boy… I'm not sure what… but I felt like I had a connection with him somehow. For a moment, I could feel his emotions, his sadness. And there's something inside of him. Some sort of monster. I heard it myself. Its cry…" she hesitated for a moment, "…it was so…sad. It cried out in pain, angry, forced to live its life suffering. But the cry was also full of vengeance. It wanted…no, it wants revenge for the wrong that's been done to it." She paused to look at Urahara, who looked concerned. "This boy is more than he seems. We need to keep an eye on him." She turned to look at everyone in the eye. "We all need to keep an eye on him-"

At that moment, the boy moved his head to the side, and then he mumbled something.

"Tohru…"

All of them looked at him in surprise. Who's Tohru? Then a tear leaked out of the boy's eye, down his face.

"I'm sorry…Tohru…I'm so…sorry…"

Yoruichi looked at him with sympathy. She leaned forward and wiped the tear away.

"Well," said Urahara, breaking the silence, "he speaks Japanese. Now we know that he's not a foreigner."

Tessai comes into the room. He's holding something in his hand.

"Mr. Urahara," he said, "I found this in the boy's pants pocket when I was doing the laundry."

He handed it to Urahara. It was a brown leather wallet. He opened it up. The contents weren't wet, which is good. There was about ¥ 4000, a couple of pictures, and a school ID.

"Kyo Sohma is his name," started Urahara, "he's 17 years old according to his birthday, and he's a second-year in Kaibara High School. He also has orange hair and brown eyes." Everyone was thinking "_He's the same as Ichigo_." " In his picture, he's not smiling, just looking at the camera, and looking a little bit angry. Kaibara, huh?" said Urahara, passing the wallet to Yoruichi. "You think he's from another dimension?"  
"Who knows?" said Yoruichi, looking at the ID. "He may very well be an alternate version of Ichigo."  
"Alternate…version of Ichigo?" said Renji.

Everyone was looking at either the two of them, or this "Kyo Sohma." Their faces were full of questions.

"Yes," said Yoruichi, looking at Renji. "There are many different dimensions, different universes. There are also different versions of us in every one of those different worlds. Sometimes they would look just like you, or there would be small differences, but their personalities would be pretty much the same as yours. In this case, Ichigo's alternate version is from a Kaibara different from ours, and they most likely have another Karakura in their Japan."

She took out the pictures that were in the wallet. One picture had a man, somewhere in his forties. His dark hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and he wore a kind smile on his face. On the back of the photo, it was written: "Shishou, my father." The date on the back was a few years ago. The next picture was older than the first. It showed the same man holding a young boy on his shoulders. The boy had a giant smile on his face, happy that his father was spending time with him. He was wearing a gi, a martial arts uniform. The back was labeled, in a more childish handwriting: "Me and Shishou at the dojo." Yoruichi looked back at the ID, then at the boy lying on the couch. He was happier nine years ago than he is now.

There was one more picture. In it, there was a little girl. Her brown hair was up to her shoulders. She was smiling a kind smile no different from the man's. This picture was taken in the same year as the second. This picture was labeled: "Tohru Honda, Kyoko's cute daughter." Below that, in an adult's handwriting, it says: "To Kiddo, please keep her safe when I can't - From Kyoko Honda."

"So this 'Tohru' is the little girl in this photo," said Yoruichi, passing everything to Orihime, who held her hand out. "Well, according to the date, she'd be about his age." She looks down at the boy.

"Does this mean that Ichigo is in Kaibara?" asked Yumichika.

"He most likely is," said Toshiro. "But in an alternate version of it."

"_Kyo Sohma, huh?"_ Yoruichi thought. _"Who are you, and why are you here?"_

* * *

Well, hope you all liked it. OMG, I put "different" in Yoruichi's lecture a lot, huh? Anyway, please review, anyone who didn't yet and who has been reading this. PLEEEEASE review. All you have to do is go to the "GO" button at the bottom of the screen. it's not hard. I'll mention you in the next chappy if you do.


	4. Another Orangey In Town Pt 2

Sorry it took so long guys. I've been busy doing school things. any way, some more people sent reviews. Appearantly, it looks like the site has been changed a bit so i dodn't know who reviewed. So unfortunately, i cant say who did. But thank you whoever did. i love you all. and now for the disclaimer that I finally remembered to put up after 2 chappies.

I don't own Fruits Basket or Bleach, but I do own this storyline. And it is an awesome storyline, so you better reead it or else! Thank you! And now for the super-special-awesomeness that is my fanfic.

**Another Orangey in Town Pt. 2**

Meanwhile, back in Kaibara, Tohru and Yuki stood in place staring at the spot where Kyo had vanished. Tohru dropped the umbrellas she was carrying, and then she fell to her knees. She felt the hot tears leaking out of her eyes, and she couldn't stop them from coming out. She sat there sobbing, putting her face into her hands. Yuki knelt down, putting his umbrella over her so that she wouldn't get wet. He then, slowly as to not frighten her or transform, pulled her head onto his shoulder. She grabbed his shirt and cried into it. He stroked her head to help her relax, and she started to calm down.

"Let's go back, Honda-san," he said.

He picked up the umbrellas, closing the one that Tohru was using ("_I'm surprised that it didn't get blown away,_" he thought), and then he walked her to the house.

When they got to the house, they took off their shoes and put the umbrellas out to dry. Shigure came out of his room, looking at them strangely.

"Ummm…" he said, with a confused look on his face. "Wasn't the point of going back out into the pouring rain to get Kyo-kun? Where is he?"

He looked at Tohru, who was now hiccupping, with tears still coming out of her swollen eyes. Then he looked at Yuki, who was now looking concerned. Shigure gave him a stern gaze.

"What happened, Yuki?" he asked.

They went to the living room and sat down. Yuki told Shigure the events that took place in the forest. Tohru stayed quiet next to Yuki on the couch, looking down at her hands. She had finally stopped crying, but she was shaking really badly and was still hiccupping.

"Oh my," said Shigure, after Yuki had finished, "this really is unsettling. I had felt something earlier after you two had left to get Kyo-kun, but this…"

"I felt it too," said Yuki. He too looked upset. "It must have something to do with our…condition."

The kettle in the kitchen started whistling and Tohru jumped.

"Oh, I should go and fix the tea now," Shigure said, getting up and going to the kitchen, leaving Yuki and Tohru alone in the living room. Except for the small noises in the kitchen and the rain pattering outside, all was quiet.

Yuki looked at Tohru. She was still looking down ant her hands, still shaking and hiccupping. He put a hand on her and she looked up at him. He was startled to see that her face was distraught. He remembered that look. It was the same look that he saw on her face on the day she had received the news about her mother, though he didn't think of it too much at the time. Then again, he didn't know her during the time. This made him want to hold her close to him, to hug her, but he knew he couldn't. He looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes, and then he smiled one of his kind and prince-like smiles.

"Don't worry, Honda-san," he said. "We'll find him. I promise."

Tohru looked at him in surprise. Then she wiped her nose, nodded, and smiled.

"Thank you Yuki-kun."

He blushed, and then tried to keep his cool so that he wouldn't turn into a rat. He didn't really care too much about Kyo, but Tohru did. He wanted her to smile like this more often, and if that meant finding Kyo, he might as well. To hide his still-reddened face, he looked down at the watch on his wrist. 15 minutes had passed since the incident.

He suddenly stood up and looked toward the front door. Tohru looked at him, startled by his sudden action.

"Yuki-kun?" she asked.

Shigure came out of the kitchen with a tray of a pot of tea and three teacups. He had a stern face on.

"…Shigure-san? What's wrong?"

"…It's back," said Yuki. "Come on."

Yuki and Shigure put on their jackets and Tohru did the same. Yuki looked at her in shock.

"Honda-san, you should stay here. It could be dangerous."

"I'm coming with you," she said. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

They grabbed the umbrellas and ran outside. They saw the giant tear of darkness and lightning of hell in the sky above them. The saw the one bolt shoot down and they ran faster. It went back up and all was calm again, except for the accursed rain. A boy collapsed on the ground. He had orange hair.

"Kyo-kun!" yelled Tohru, and she ran towards the figure.

"Wait, Tohru-kun!" Shigure called after her. But she was already by the boy's side, turning him over.

But it wasn't Kyo.

He looked younger, maybe Hastuharu's age. He wore a white t-shirt with blue short sleeves, and he wore blue jeans and white tennis shoes. His hair was spiky, not like Kyo's hair, but it was the same orange color. What really caught Tohru's eye was the fact that he had cuts and bruises everywhere, and his left arm was bleeding from a long and deep cut.

"He's badly wounded!" she yelled out. "We need to bring him inside."

"Yuki-kun," said Shigure when they were standing next to Tohru, "help me put him on my back.

Yuki did what he was told. They picked him up carefully and put him onto Shigure's back, but the boy yelped in pain when Yuki bumped his arm.

"We need to hurry," said Shigure.

Once inside, they laid the boy on the couch and Shigure called Hatori while Tohru and Yuki did their best to clean and bandage up the wounds. After treating him, Tohru and Shigure went to change out of their wet clothes while Yuki changed the strange boy out of his. When Yuki took off the boy's shirt, he was frightened to see that there was a giant bruise on his stomach. He carefully patched it up. When Shigure came back, Yuki went to change out of his own clothes. Soon all three were in the living room and Hatori was at the door. Hatori treated the wounds some more and changed the bandages on the arm, the boy wincing while he did so. Tohru fixed Hatori's tea and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Honda-kun," he said, smiling to her.

"You're welcome, Hatori-san," she said, also smiling. Hatori noticed that something was bothering her. But before he could say anything about it, she left to go upstairs and do the laundry. Hatori looked exhausted when he had finally finished.

"His injuries were serious," he said. "Especially that stomach wound. Whatever happened to him, he could have died if not given medical treatment. He's going be alright now; he's just going to be out for a while." He turned to look at Shigure and Yuki. "Would someone care to tell me who this is? And where is Kyo?"

Yuki made sure Tohru wasn't listening, and then he told Hatori the details of what happened. Hatori took in the details, looking worried and upset during the story. After Yuki had finished, Hatori looked up at the stairs, thinking about Tohru.

"This explains the strange feeling I had earlier," said Hatori. "The others may have felt it too. Maybe even Akito-san."

"Yes," said Shigure. "I think you may be right Haa-san."

That's when Tohru came running down the stairs and ran into the living room. She was holding something in her hand.

"I found this *huff huff* in his pocket *huff huff*," she said, breathing hard from the running.

"Hey, it's a wallet," said Shigure.

This got everyone's attention. Tohru gave the wallet to Shigure, which was made of black leather. He opened it up. There was about ¥ 3500, a few pictures, and an ID.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," started Shigure. "He's 15 years old, according to his birthday, and he's a first-year student in Karakura High. He also has orange hair and brown eyes."

He's the same as Kyo.

"So," said Yuki, "now we know more about him. He's from Karakura."

"Yes, so it would seem," said Hatori. "But why was he brought here by a hole in the sky? He could have just flown here by plane."

"Ha ha ha !" Shigure caught everyone by surprise. "You actually made a joke Haa-san!"

"It wasn't a joke."

"Umm…maybe he's from a different Karakura?"

Everyone turns to Tohru, who now looks very excited, and nervous.

"Uh, umm, like maybe…and alternate universe?" she said, getting quieter.

They kept looking at her, and she got even more nervous.

"Umm…I read a book once, and there were other universes, and dimensions...I'm sorry…I'm not making any sense…"

"…I guess it could be possible…" said Yuki.

"Maybe…" said Hatori.

"Yeah…" said Shigure, and then he looked as if he were fantasizing. "If this is, say an alternate Kyo-kun, then I can just imagine an alternate Tohru-kun…my, what beauty…"

Then Yuki and Hatori hit him upside the head, giving him two large bumps. Tohru, as usual, looks clueless and surprised.

"Uh…ummm…! Are you alright Shigure-san?"

"Don't worry about him Honda-san," said Yuki. "He'll be fine."

"Oh Tohru-kun!" said Shigure, crying to Tohru. "Haa-san and Yuki-kun are soooo mean! It hurts soooo much! Can you kiss it to make it better?"

"Eh?"

Then they hit him again, giving him two more bumps and knocking him unconscious. His eyes turn into little swirls.

"EEHH!?!"

"Don't mind him Honda-san," said Hatori, looking even more exhausted.

"Yes, please don't mind him, Honda-san," said Yuki. "You should just relax. We'll have to wait until this "Ichigo" wakes up."

Yuki picked up the wallet that Shigure had dropped. He looked at the photographs that were inside. One was a picture of the boy with three other people: a tall, goofy-looking man in his mid-forties, black hair and beard, striking a pose and a thumbs-up at the camera, a black-haired girl around maybe thirteen with a small smile on her face, and a shorter girl with light brown hair, around eleven possibly, with a big smile on her face. Ichigo was smiling also. They're standing in front of a clinic that says "Kurosaki Clinic." On the back of the photo, it shows the date to be last year, and was written the words "Dad, me, Karin, and Yuzu in front of the clinic."

"This must be a picture of his family," said Yuki, handing it to Tohru. The next picture was one of Ichigo and a tall, light brown haired woman, around her mid-thirties. Ichigo was a small boy at the time, and he had a big smile on his face, and was wearing a martial arts uniform. This picture took place seven years ago. It says, in messy handwriting, "Mom and me after martial arts practice."

He handed this picture to Tohru also. After a while, she goes "Maybe he lost his mom too." Yuki looked up at her and she had a look of sadness on her face.

They all looked at the strange boy. Who was he, and where is Kyo?

**Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo**

The Arrancars are standing in front of Sosuke Aizen, who is sitting in his throne in the middle of a large and dark room. Noin is kneeling in front of him, his arm now bandaged up at the wrist.

"My lord," he said, "I have brought what you seek." Then he took out one of his eyes, and visions of what occurred two hours ago poured out. "I had tricked them like you had ordered me to, my lord. I stayed hidden while they thought I had left. As you see here, Karlan was too cocky, and was obliterated. And right here, Ichigo Kurosaki vanished."

"Interesting," said Aizen with a smile on his face. "Very interesting. Thank you Noin. You have made yourself worthy of being called an Arrancar."

"Thank you, my lord."

"_So_," thought Aizen, "_where are you now, Ichigo?_"

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfic. Please send in your reviews about the story, and how to read the reviews on this sight, cause I don't always keep the reviews in my email inbox. who decided to change the options in this thing anyway? *pout*

* * *


	5. Kyo's Melancholy

Hello my fanfic readers! I'm so sorry I've made you wait so long! But I've been busy with school work and stuff that I rarely found the time to work on this. But thank you for supporting me in my writing! Thank you for all of your reviews and thank you for making my story your faves. And thanks to Phantomloki for editing my chapters for me! I love you! Buddy love! Now here is the next chapter you've all been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Bleach, but I do own this storyline. And I also own Noin and Karlan, because I created them...even though Karlan is dead...uhhh...here's the chappy!

**Ch. 5: Kyo's Melancholy**

_Kyo was dreaming._

_It was a nightmare. He saw Tohru standing at the corner of a crosswalk. He started going towards her, and that's when he saw the car speeding towards her. He was afraid that it was going to hit her, and he reached for her. But then he noticed the people standing around her. If he pulled her out of the way, he would have to hug her, and if that happens…_

_NO!! He was going to save her. She was too precious to him. He didn't want her to end up like Kyoko did, flying through the air, landing on the pavement, bleeding, dieing…_

_That's when he had an idea, one he should have come up with that day._

_He pulled her out of the way and moved her to the side. The car hit him. The last thing he was aware of was her shocked look. And he thought, "_Thank God you're safe…"

_It then turned into a sad dream. He was lying in a bed. He wasn't sure where he was, because all that he cared about noticing was the angelic figure next to him. He saw Tohru sitting there, crying. He hated it when she cried. He's so angry with himself for always making her cry, and that everything he says makes her sad. He reached up a bandaged hand and wiped the tears from her face, surprised that he wasn't in pain. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, surprised and embarrassed that he saw her crying. He then smiled at her sympathetically._

"_I'm sorry for making you worry about me, Tohru," he says. "Please don't cry. Don't be sad. Please smile. For me."_

_She looked at him, questioningly, and then wipes the tears away from her face, and the dream turned into a happy one as she took his hand into hers and looked up at him with her beautiful, very wonderful smile._

"_I'm sorry, Kyo-kun," she says in her lovely bell of a voice. "I won't cry anymore."_

_Her lovely smile made him blush and start to cry himself, but these were tears of joy. He loved it when she smiled. Next to Tohru herself, her smile was the most important, most precious thing in the world to him. It was something that needed to be protected. He made a promise long ago to do so. And he doesn't plan on breaking that promise any time soon._

Kyo opened his eyes.

He felt his arm heavy in the air above him, reaching out for the dream that had disappeared. At first his eyesight was blurred, and he realized that he was crying. He moved his hand to his face and wiped the tears away, and then he looked around at the room that he was in. It wasn't his room.

"_Where am I?"_ he thought.

And he noticed that he felt better now. He saw that light was coming out through a window next to him, so that means that it's not raining anymore. He sat up to take a better look around, but a sudden pain shot through his head.

"Aahh!" he yelped.

He put his head in his hands and lay down again. His head was throbbing. He sat up too fast. When it decreased a little, he slowly started to sit up this time. He looked around the room.

The window was to the right of him, with dark green curtains drawn but a crack still parting through the middle, where the sunlight hit his face. To the left of him was a sliding door. In front of him was a desk, with bookshelves on both sides of it. The shelves had volumes of what looked like dictionaries and encyclopedias, and also some books and novels. On the desk were a small lamp, some paper, and a mug with writing utensils in it. Lying next to the lamp was his wallet. He looked down: he was on a futon, with white blankets covering him. He wasn't wearing his own clothes, but instead was wearing a black kimono.

"_It looks like something Shigure would wear."_

He looked to make sure that his bracelet was still on. It was.

"_That's good."_

He got up, careful not to fall from the dizziness, walked to the door, and slid it open. There was a long hallway on the right. He walked down the hall, careful not to make any noise. He passed by some tables with lamps or vases of flowers while he walked. There were also a few more doors, but he didn't want to open them; he started to hear some loud noises coming from around the corner. There was yelling and clanking of what sounded like dishes. He also started to smell bacon and toast. When he got to the corner, there was more yelling, and he hesitated, afraid of what he might see.

"Hey, Renji! I told you to hand me the orange juice!" he heard one voice, and it sounded like a kid's voice.

"Yeah, well it's in the middle of the table!" he heard another, this one a grown man's voice. "Get it yourself! Or are your arms too short to reach it?"

"You wanna piece of me?"

"You know I do!"

"Please stop fighting you guys!" yelled a girl's voice. "You're going to break something!"

"Jinta," said a quieter, much younger girl's voice. "Just let it go."

"Guys!" yelled another voice. This one sounded nicer, calmer, and it reminded Kyo yet again of Shigure. "You should stop fighting. Our young guest is up."

Then all went quiet. Kyo's heart lurched.

"_How do they know I'm here?"_

"It's alright," said the voice again. "You can come out. Don't be shy."

Kyo slowly came out from around the corner. He looked at all the faces around the room. He noticed that almost half of them were wearing bandages. There were two guys with dark skin; one had a tattoo on his arm, the other wore glasses. Both had HUGE muscles and were really tall. Another guy had flashy red hair and tattoos, and he was strangling a boy, also with red hair, who was strangling him back. They were probably the ones fighting before. There was another kid sitting next to who he guessed was Jinta, a girl with dark purple hair in pigtails, maybe the quiet voice he heard. There was a guy with a bowl cut sitting next to the one named Renji. And sitting next to him was a bald guy. One guy had dark blue hair and glasses. Another young man with white hair looked younger than the last, but older than the two kids. There was also a young woman with short black hair, and there was a man with blonde hair, wearing a green-and-white striped hat, and a woman with dark skin and long dark blue hair. The way she was dressed she could have been a ninja. There was something about her that made him suspicious…and in the corner of his eye he caught two women, one older than the other, with long orange hair. He was surprised that there were two people in the same room with the same color hair as him. He also noticed that they both had very large…he looked away quickly and realized that everyone stared at him with curious eyes. Some had caution in theirs.

"Hello," spoke the man in the hat. He was the one who told them of Kyo's sudden awakening. "My name is Kisuke Urahara. Why don't you come in and sit down Kyo?"

Kyo gave him a surprised look.

"We looked at your ID. I hope you don't mind," said Urahara. "Come on in. You must be hungry. You did sleep for three days."

As if to answer his response, Kyo's stomach growled loudly. He blushed, and all of the women chuckled. He came in and sat next to the person who looked the least threatening and the one he was most interested in (not in _that_ way you perverts): the young girl with the long orange hair. Everyone went back to eating quietly, except for the clanking of the dishes. He took a piece of bacon and ate it. Then he took some toast, some more bacon and some scrambled eggs and put them on his plate, and before he knew it he was done eating two helpings of food. He didn't know how hungry he was.

"You…" Kyo started to talk, but his throat started to hurt and his voice came out rough.

"Here, drink some water," the big guy with glasses said, handing him a glass of water. Kyo didn't realize how thirsty he was either, and the next thing he new he was holding an empty glass. He felt much better now.

"You had no right to go through my stuff," he was finally able to say.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Urahara, "but we didn't know who you were, and we found the wallet, so it was only logical."

"Did I really sleep for three days?"

"Yup! And you need to do something about that talking-in-your-sleep thing."

"I talk in my sleep?!"

"Don't worry, it wasn't too bad. You were just saying sorry to your girlfriend."

Kyo blushed furiously. "WHAT?! SHE'S NOT MY-"

"Hello!" came a voice next to him. He jumped and turned to face the orange-haired girl. He also recognized it as the voice that told the other two to stop fighting.

"Uhhh…hi?"

"My name is Orihime Inoue! It's very nice to meet you Kyo-san! Welcome to Karakura Town!"

"WHAT!?" he yelled out. "Karakura!? How did I get here?!" He clutched his head then, the headache coming back.

"Hey, calm down," said the boy with the glasses. "You're still weak from the fever."

"How can I calm down? I'm miles away from my home!"

"I'm sorry, did I say too much?" said Orihime, now looking guilty. The look she gave him made him blush. It reminded him of Tohru, and he suddenly felt guilty himself.

"It's not your fault Orihime," said the dark-skinned woman. "You didn't know." Then she turned to face Kyo. "Let us introduce ourselves to you. I am Yoruichi Shihoin. It's nice to meet you Kyo."

"Umm…nice to meet you too."

Kyo met all of the people in the room. Kisuke Urahara, also known as "Hat-and-Clogs," owns this place, which turns out to also be a store of some kind that he runs with the help of Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Orihime Inoue, Sado "Chad" Yasutora, and Uryu Ishida go to Karakura High together, along with the new transfer students, Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Histugaiya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Rukia Kuchiki.

"How did I get here?" Kyo asked, when the headache had finally disappeared. They hesitated, and then Urahara spoke up.

"We were having a picnic in the park, and it started to rain. So we started running to get out of the rain, and we accidentally ran into some gangsters. There was a little fight, and as you can see, some of us got hurt," he gestured to the ones in bandages: Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia. "_What kind of low-lives beat up on women?_" thought Kyo. "Our friend Ichigo Kurosaki was in the fight too. After we had scared the punks away, we hurried to get everyone healed because some of the wounds were serious. That's when a giant hole in the sky appeared out of nowhere, and a bolt of lightning hit Ichigo, causing him to disappear. About 15 minutes later, you showed up. You had a really bad fever, and we needed medicine, so Yoruichi over here carried you on her back and brought you here. And we were able to heal everyone up, and…" he stopped suddenly when he saw the expression on Kyo's face. His face was full of fear, and also confusion.

"_How?" _Kyo thought. _"How was _she_ able to carry me? Did I turn into a cat? No, I couldn't have, otherwise they'd be looking at me differently. But then, how was I able to not transform?"_

"Kyo-san?" said Orihime with a worried expression in her voice. It broke him out of his trance. "Are you feeling okay? Did you eat too fast?"

"Uhh…yeah, I guess I did."

"You shouldn't eat too fast Kyo-san, or your stomach will be upset."

"Yeah, your right. I should have eaten more slowly then," he said, turning to face her.

"I hope that we can be best friends Kyo-san!"

"Uh…me too."

"With your help," spoke Toshiro suddenly, "we may be able to get Ichigo back. And in the process, get you back to your own home."

"We really want to help you Kyo-san," said Orihime. "We really need your help too." She had a sad look in her eyes. Something about that look reminded him of Tohru. He couldn't refuse even if he wanted to.

"…Alright," he said. "I'll do what I can."

"Yay!!" shouted Orihime. "Thank you! Thank you!"

At that moment, she jumped forward and hugged him really tight.

* * *

Yup! I left a cliff hanger! Now you have to read the next chapter! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Koff! Koff! Koff! Umm...please review! Ja ne! (See you later in Japanese)

* * *


	6. Kyo's Secret

OMG!!!! It took me soooo long to get this published! But I'm so happy that I finally did! Thank you so much for staying with me through this! Thank you all who supported me! Now, here is Chapter 6! Sorry for the cliff hanger...sort of...

* * *

**Ch. 6: Kyo's Secret**

"Ahh!!" Kyo yelled, surprised by the sudden hug. "No!!"

**POOF!!**

There was pink smoke everywhere. Everyone was in shock at the explosion.

"Ahh!" cried Orihime.

"What's going on?" shouted Chad.

"Hey, what happened?!" yelled Jinta.

"What the heck?" said Ikkaku.

Everyone else, at different times, said "What!?" or "Hey!"

The smoke cleared, and Kyo was nowhere in sight. All that was left was the kimono and a beaded bracelet in Orihime's arms.

"Where did he go?!" asked Uryu.

"Did I make him explode?!" asked Orihime, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Look around the property!" ordered Yoruichi. "We might find him!"

Around the corner, Kyo was hiding from the others. He was now in his cat form, breathing very hard.

"_Damn it!!_" he thought. "_Just perfect! Why did she have to go and do that? Does she know that she's in Japan?!"_ He looked around the corner at Orihime, who was just sitting there in a state of shock. "_I need my bracelet…I'll have to wait until everyone leaves the room looking for me._"

He saw Chad walking his way, so he rushed into the nearest room and closed the door (quickly and quietly) with his paw. He ran underneath the desk, his heart racing.

"_Man, that was too close for comfort,_" he thought.

"Hey, a cat," came a voice behind him that made him jump. He turned around slowly, only to see a stuffed lion staring back at him. They stared at each other for about ten seconds.

"_Did it just…_"

"Hey, get out of here, you pesky feline!" it ordered him. It tried to shoo him away, but Kyo just stared at it. Then…

"WAAAH!! It talked!!" he yelled. He backed away quickly and ran for the door. At that moment the door opened and he ran into something that blocked his way. They were two very tall legs. He looked up and saw Chad standing there, staring at him. Chad then bent down and picked him up, making Kyo wriggle in his hands.

"Chad!" yelled the stuffed lion, jumping up and down, pointing at Kyo. "That cat talked! He talked! It's a freak of nature!"

Chad stared at the orange cat in his hands. Kyo looked up at Chad, scared out of his mind. Then he walked out of the room into the dining room, where Orihime, Rangiku, Toshiro, and Uryu were all still standing (Orihime was still on the ground crying, thinking he exploded because of her outburst).

"Hey, I found a talking cat," Chad said, saying it very calmly and nonchalantly.

"_What the hell?_" thinks Kyo. "_It's like he's Haru or something…What am I thinking? They're gonna figure me out!_"

"It's true!" yells the stuffed lion, following Chad.

After everyone was gathered again into the dining room, they stood or sat there staring at either Chad or the strange orange cat that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you sure this cat can talk Kon?" asked Rukia, staring suspiciously at Kyo.

"Yes, I'm sure!" yelled the lion, jumping onto the table and pointing at Kyo. "He talked! He yelled out 'WAAAH!! It talked!!' Those were his exact words!"

"Well," said Urahara, "it's not impossible. You all should know that."

They all looked at Kyo, all of them both curious and suspicious. Kyo started to sweat (you know, figuratively, to show that he's nervous, because cats can't really sweat).

"_What am I gonna do?_" he thought. He couldn't come up with anything better, so he said, "Meow," and started wriggling in Chad's grip some more.

"That wasn't a very convincing 'meow,'" said Renji, taking the cat out from Chad by the scruff of the neck. "Are you the guy from earlier? Are you that Sohma kid?" Without thinking, Kyo shook his head.

"He understood you!!" yelled out Kon. "See, I told you!" Then suddenly…

**POOF!!**

Renji jumped back in surprise. When the smoke disappeared, Kyo was sitting there, in human form, looking down at his feet, and of course, he wasn't wearing anything. Orihime, Rukia, and Ururu, blushing, covered their eyes and turned away, Orihime the only one screaming as she did so. Everyone else was just, well, really surprised, including Rangiku and Yoruichi, who did not look away, and Chad, who actually had a look of astonishment on his face.

Urahara threw Kyo the clothes he was wearing before he transformed. After a few minutes of putting them back on, everyone sat down and watched the strange boy, waiting for an explanation.

"So, what happened?" asked Yumichika. "Why'd you turn into a cat?" Kyo, still looking down at his feet avoiding eye contact, didn't say anything.

"Come on!" yelled Renji, who is really losing his patience. "Say something already!"

"For once, I agree with Tattoos over there," said Jinta.

"Be quiet you guys," said Yoruichi. "He'll speak when he's ready." Kyo slowly looked up at everyone in the room. Most of them had cautious looks in their eyes, some were scared, others suspicious. The same looks he got ever since he was born. Hate, fear, disgust. "It's okay," said Yoruichi. "I know you're scared. Take as much time as you need." Kyo looked at her. She gave him a small smile. He started to feel a little better. Then he looked at Orihime, who also smiled at him. She had the same smile as Tohru. The thought of Tohru gave him strength. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"It's an old family curse," he stated quietly. "Me and twelve other family members turn into the animals from the Chinese Zodiac legend. And I'm…" he hesitated, then spoke even quieter, "…the outcast."

"Oh, I remember that story!" said Orihime. "My brother used to tell it to me all the time. So you're the cat from the legend?"

"…Yeah…" he said.

"So, how did you turn into a cat then?" asked Uryu. "Was it because Orihime hugged you?"

"Yeah…whenever I get really weak or I'm hugged by a girl, I turn into a cat."

"Oh, so that's how it works," said Rangiku, suddenly sitting uncomfortably too close to Kyo. "So if I hug you, you'll turn into a cute little kitty cat then, is that right?"

"Matsumoto, don't bother the boy," commanded Toshiro. "It's hard for him to talk as it is."

"Sorry, sir," she said, with a disappointed tone, moving away from Kyo. "I was just playing though."

"_Sir?_" thought Kyo. "_Isn't she older than he is? She doesn't strike me as the polite type. And did he just call me '_boy_?' He looks younger than me!_" Now Kyo was starting to get perturbed. "_Why is that boy so rude?_"

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, there are many things that are wrong!" Kyo suddenly yelled. "I'm here in Karakura, miles away from home, I'm in a house full of strange people who also _look_ strange, there's a _boy_ in here," pointing to Toshiro, "acting like he's all high and mighty, giving people orders like he's the boss or something, this lady over here," pointing to Rangiku "actually obeys him! There's a _toy_ here," he pointed to Kon, "that's talking, and nobody is surprised by it! And it's calling _me_ a freak of nature! And then there's you!" he then pointed to Yoruichi and glared at her. "How is it that you were able to carry me all the way here without me transforming once? Huh? Do you have an explanation lady?"

They all turned toward Yoruichi at that moment. They suddenly remembered that she did carry him to Urahara's shop, and not once did he turn into a cat. Then Uryu let out a small gasp, and Yoruichi's eyes looked towards him. Uryu covered his mouth and looked down. Kyo looked at Uryu, then back at Yoruichi, and back at Uryu again.

"Hey! What do you know? Huh, buddy?" yelled Kyo, standing up now. He took a few steps toward Uryu. "What is it that you're not telling me?!" Uryu looked up into Kyo's eyes, suddenly angry.

"It's none of your business," he said.

"Like hell it's not!" yelled Kyo, walking up to him and taking a hold of his shirt. This made almost everyone else who wasn't already standing up get on their feet. "It's my business if it has to do with my condition, right? Now tell me! What do you know?!?"

"That's enough!" said Yoruichi, who grabbed a hold onto Kyo's wrist. Kyo turned and looked into her eyes, surprised. "Let go of him, and I'll tell you what you want to know." Kyo looked at Uryu, who was glaring at him. That glare pissed him off so much right now, but he wanted answers, so he let go, pushing him a little. He looked down at his feet for a few seconds, and then turned to look into Yoruichi's eyes.

"Okay, lady," he said, "what's the deal? How is it that I didn't transform when you carried me here? With any other woman here, I would have, but why not with you?"

Yoruichi closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to tell him. Then finally they opened, and something unexpected by Kyo happened.

**POOF!!**

There was white smoke everywhere. The only one who was surprised by this was Kyo. Everyone else had a nervous or straight face on him or her, because they knew what was going on.

When the smoke disappeared, Yoruichi's clothes lay on the floor, and a black cat stood before Kyo. Kyo stared into the cat's golden eyes, speechless.

"Because I turn into a cat as well," she spoke, in a male voice.

* * *

HAHAHAHA!!!! Another cliff hanger!!!! Am I evil or what? I still love you guys! And guess what? While I was writing this, when I got to the part about Toshiro being "high and mighty," I thought of the band High and Mighty Color, the band that sings "Ichirin no Hana" for the Bleach anime (I think it's the 3rd opening). So I thought that was really funny. Anyway, in the next chappy I'm going back to Ichigo's POV, so you'll have to wait a little longer to learn what happens to Kyo. See ya!


	7. Ichigo Sees Them

Hey!! It's me again!! I finally got ch. 7 up and ready!! Thank you all for reading my fanfic! It makes me so happy that so many of you have reviewed and added me to your favorites!! Thank you soooo much!!!! This time it's from Ichigo's point of view, and it's gonna be jaw-dropping!! Have fun!!

* * *

**Ch. 7: Ichigo Sees Them**

_Ichigo was dreaming._

He was standing on the side of the road. He could see himself. He was seeing himself as a little kid again who was walking in the rain. There was someone walking next to him, holding an umbrella over the two of them. It was his mother. Her kind smile, her long light-brown hair, it was all there. She was alive again. He looked at the little boy, smiling happily, because he was with his mother. They were walking home together, enjoying their conversation of what they wanted for dinner. They were walking by the Karasu River.

_Then a thought occurred to him. "_It was here_," he thought. "This_ is the place where _it_ happened_." That's when he saw her, down by the riverbank: the young woman who had changed his life, standing next to the raging waters. He knew now that there wasn't a girl their at all, but a trap set by Grand Fisher for whoever saw the lure. He saw that "she" was about to jump. He quickly looks back at his younger self. He saw her. _

"_No!" yelled Ichigo. "Don't do anything! It's a trap!"_

_But to no avail, for he let go of his mother's hand and ran down to the river._

"_No!" yelled his mother, fear enveloping her face. "Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo ran towards the boy, trying to reach him before he could reach the girl. He jumped forward to try and get a hold of him. He could just reach the sleeve on his arm…_

_But it was too late. Young Ichigo reached for the woman, but she suddenly disappeared. He grabbed onto his younger self, holding him close to himself. They were falling, falling, and then darkness…_

_When he woke up, it was still raining, and he was lying on the ground. He looked around to see where the boy went, for he had disappeared. He felt a heavy weight on him. His heart lurched. He also felt arms around his body. He reached down, and the touch of the icy hands made his breathing shallow. He slowly looked up, and there was his mother lying on top of him, ice cold, dead._

"**NO!!!**_" he cried out._

Ichigo opened his eyes.

He was sitting up, covered in cold sweat, breathing hard and raspy. He had sat up too fast, causing the colors to swim before his eyes, and he felt huge waves of pain from all over his body, especially the side of his stomach. Even the slightest move was painful and it caused him to lie back down.

Then he heard a noise like running feet, stomping closer and closer. It was coming from outside the door ahead to his right. The door opened, and in walked three people: two of them were wearing school uniforms. The male had dark silver hair, and violet-silver eyes to match, and he was wearing a white shirt, black pants, a white tie, and white socks. The female had long brown hair and blue eyes, and she wore a white blouse, blue skirt, and long white socks. The last one was a man, older than the others. He was tall, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a dark green and black kimono. Unlike the other two, his expression was not that of surprise. He looked more…collected?

The girl was cute, but the two males were very good-looking.

"So our young guest is finally awake…" the older man said, looking at Ichigo. The other two rushed over to his side while he stayed at the door.

"Are you alright?" said the girl, her voice and face full of concern. "We heard you screaming from downstairs!"

"I…I'm fine…" he said, looking away. He noticed that he wasn't in a room he recognized.

"It didn't sound like you were fine," said the young man, who sounded like he was trying to sound calmer than he really was.

"No, really, I'm alright. It was…just a dream…"

"If it was 'just a dream,' then why are you laying there sweating so badly?" said the older man at the door.

"I…look, it's none of your business, okay?" This sudden outburst got the girl's attention, and she jumped.

"Umm…we're sorry, Kurosaki-san. We didn't mean to pry…" This caught Ichigo off guard. He turned his head to look at her. How did they know his name?

"We looked at your wallet," said the man. "I hope you don't mind."

"You had no right to go through my stuff."

"Well, we didn't know who you were, so it was only logical," he said, now with a little smile that seemed like he was mocking him.

"_Man, he's like a younger version of Urahara or something…_" Ichigo thought with a shiver. He started to sit up, and he cringed when he did so.

"Ah! You shouldn't move so much!" said the girl. "You just woke up! You need to rest some more."

"I'm fine, really. How long have I been out?"

"Three days," said the young man.

"Really?"

"Yes," spoke the older man, "though you don't seem too surprised by that." He was right, because he'd been out longer than that before. "Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Shigure Sohma. I am the owner of this house."

"Umm…my name is Tohru Honda. It's very nice to meet you," as she said this, she bowed.

"I'm Yuki Sohma," he said this while looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Nice to meet you three…" Ichigo said, now sitting up right, but still in some pain. "So, you guys go to the same school? I noticed the uniform."

"Yes, we do!" said Tohru, smiling. "All three of us…" she trailed off, her smile faded, and it was as if she was in a daze. Ichigo was wondering what was wrong. He looked at Yuki, and he was still looking down. He looked at Shigure, and his smile disappeared into a frown. But then she stood up so fast that it freaked Ichigo and Yuki out.

"AAHH!! SCHOOL!! We're going to be late! We need to go! I'm so sorry Kurosaki-san! We'll see you after school!" she bowed again and ran out of the room. Yuki stood up also and looked him in the eye. He gave him a smile, but with an icy look in his eyes that troubled Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-_san_, we have to go now." And with that he left the room as well.

"_What's _his_ problem?_" thought Ichigo. Downstairs he heard a sliding door opening and closing. They had left.

"Hey, Sohma-san," he said to Shigure, "what did she mean by 'all three of us'?"

"Well," said Shigure, scratching his head and totally ignoring the question. "Guess it's just you and me now, Ichigo-kun. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to make a phone call." He left the room, too.

"_What the heck? He ignored my question!_" Then he sighed in grief.

Ichigo was alone in the room, and he finally had time to look at his surroundings. To his right were a couple of dressers, one darker than the other. On his left were a couple of weights, and next to that was a desk and chair, with stuff like a lamp and pens and papers all over it. His wallet was lying on top of it. The chair had a brown backpack sitting on top of it. Next to the desk were a trashcan and an untidy stack of textbooks. In front of him there was a bookshelf with different kinds of novels on it. Right next to that, near the door to the hallway, was a sliding door, probably the closet. Behind him was a sliding glass door with light-blue curtains covering it, with a crack with light coming through. A few feet away from where his head laid was an alarm clock that read 6:43.

He saw something come in through the open door, so he thought it was Shigure coming back into the room. But it was when he saw something else follow the first figure that he turned around to see what it was. He stared in amazement at what he saw.

They were ghosts.

They were hovering towards where he was sitting. They looked pretty young, but they were adults. The male ghost had dark hair and wore a brown business suit, dark blue tie, and black dress shoes. The female had light shoulder-length orange hair (there are more orange-haired people than we thought!), and she wore casual attire, with a white jacket, red shirt, black shoes and black Capri slacks. Both wore kind eyes and smiles. That's when Shigure came back into the room.

" It's a good thing we've got a family doctor that can help out for free!" he said, looking relieved and proud. "Haa-san is such a nice person! And he was already on his way here…are you okay?"

Ichigo didn't realize that he was still staring at the ghosts. He looked at Shigure, who had a look of confusion on his face. He looked back at the ghosts. The woman lifted up her finger to her lips, letting him know that they didn't want their presence to be known. Ichigo looked back at Shigure.

"I'm okay," he said, smiling a little. "I'm just in a lot of pain." He grabbed his bandaged arm.

"Well, there's a doctor coming to help clean those for you. He's a member of the Sohma family, named Hatori-san. We're roughly the same age, and we're best friends!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"So," started Ichigo, trying not to look at the ghosts again, though he could still see them in the corner of his eye, "where am I anyway?"

"Weeellll…"he said, scratching his face with that "oh crap" look, "you're not in Karakura…"

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. "Then where am I exactly…?"

"Uuummm…hey! Along with Haa-san and me, there is also Ayame Sohma-san, Yuki-kun's older brother! The three of us, all being about the same age, went through elementary, middle, and high school together! So combined we make up the one and only Mabudachi Trio! Isn't that amazing?"

"_He's avoiding the question!_" thought Ichigo. "Seriously, where—" Then there was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Oh! It's Haa-san! I better go and get that!" And with that Shigure yet again left the room.

"Great…he left…" said Ichigo with a sweat drop. "Does he make a habit out of not answering questions?" Then he turned his attention to the two ghosts floating at his feet. "Okay, so what's the story on you two? Why are you here?"

"We are the parents of Tohru Honda," spoke the man. "My name is Katsuya, and this is my wife, Kyoko," he waved his hand to the woman.

"We knew you were special when you came here," said Kyoko, with a huge smile, and then she went over to wrap her arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "And it turns out that you can see us! You seem like a good kid. I hope you're using your gift well."  
"So where am I? And how did I get here?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you," said Katsuya. "If we did and you accidentally say something to give it away later, then you might be in trouble. I suggest you wait until Tohru or one of the Sohma boys tell you."

"What did she mean by 'all three of us'? Is there another person who lives here?"

"There is," said Kyoko, "but still, we can't tell you about him."

"So your daughter lives with three men?" Ichigo exclaimed, his face now full of concern.

"Don't worry your little orange head," said Kyoko, pretending to strangle him with her arm. "All three of them are nice boys."

Shigure came back into the room then, and following him was a man with black hair and brown eyes. Unlike Shigure, he wore a serious face, and he also wore a white doctor's coat, a black dress shirt underneath, and a dark purple tie, with black slacks and black dress socks. He was dressed just like a professional doctor. He, too, was very good looking.

"_It must run in the family,_" he thought.

He was holding a white box with a red cross on the top.

"Ichigo-kun, this is Hatori Sohma-san. He's been taking care of your wounds for the past few days," said Shigure, with yet another happy-go-lucky smile. Ichigo looked up at the doctor and smiled.

"Thank you," Ichigo said. "I'm so glad I had people to take care of me while I was unconscious. Thank you both." Hatori opened the box. Inside it were different types of medicines and syringes, bandages, some rubbing alcohol, and a stethoscope, which he put on. He took out the bandages.

"I'm going to need you to take off you shirt please."

Ichigo started to take off the shirt he was wearing (*insert fan girl screams here* lol), which was probably Yuki's, but only made it halfway because of the pain. He cringed when he got the shirt up to his chest, because his stomach and his arm had started to throb.

"I'll help you with that," said Hatori, and he carefully pulled the shirt over Ichigo's head (*insert fan boy screams here* roflmao). Ichigo saw that there were a bunch of bruises on his body. No wonder he was hurting so much. For the next fifteen minutes, Hatori checked his pulse, they took off his old bandages (there were some on his face also, and his arm and stomach were bruised the worst), rubbed some rubbing alcohol onto his wounds (which made them hurt…a lot…), gave him a couple of shots, and re-wrapped the wounds.

"That should do it," said Hatori, putting his stuff away. "You should heal up nicely in the next few days. You were in a terrible shape when they found you. You're lucky to be alive right now, Kurosaki-kun."

"Wow, thank you so much," said Ichigo, now looking relaxed. "I feel much better now. I need to thank the other three too."

"Well, you'll have to wait until Yuki-kun and Tohru-kun get back from school," said Shigure, running up to Ichigo's side. "But you can thank me now, and tell me how wonderful and amazing I am!"

"Please, Shigure," said Hatori, looking at Shigure with a mean look. "Let him rest. He doesn't need you exhausting him to death."

"I already thanked you Sohma-san—" Ichigo started.

"You can call me 'Papa Shigure'!"

"Uuhh…" Ichigo said with a sweat drop. He was starting to lose his respect for him.

"Shigure…" said Hatori, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Actually, _Shigure_," said Ichigo, "I meant the third person that Tohru mentioned. Wherever he is, I'd like to thank him too."

Shigure lost his smile then, and Hatori stopped what he was doing. He saw Kyoko and Katsuya frown in the corner of his eye. This troubled Ichigo.

"Is something wrong…?" he asked. "There _is_ a third guy, isn't there?"

"You haven't told him yet?" asked Hatori, turning to Shigure.

"Weeellll…I was going to," said Shigure. "But other things, like calling you and answering the door, distracted me! Yes, that's right!"

"You avoided telling him, didn't you?"

"What is it?" asked Ichigo. "What aren't you telling me?"

Hatori and Shigure turned to look at him. Hatori sighed and opened his mouth.

"The third person that Honda-kun mentioned before was Kyo Sohma. In fact, this is his room. Anyway, he disappeared from here the day that you arrived."

"Wha…?" Does this have to do with what happened the other day, with the Arrancars?

"It's confusing, I know," Hatori continued, "but true. Shigure and the others told me."

"So, where am I?"

"You're …in Kaibara."

"What!?" yelled Ichigo. "How did I get here!? I was in Karakura!"

"You don't remember?" asked Shigure.

"I…" Ichigo thought for a moment. He tried to think of what happened that day. They were losing against the Arrancars known as Noin and Karlan, and he remembered Zangetsu talking to him, and he was powering up…but…he couldn't remember anything after that. He grabbed his head because it had started to hurt. "I…don't remember…"

"It's alright," said Hatori. "Take your time. It's natural to have amnesia when you were injured as much as you were."

"But…" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kaibara? How did he end up here? And what does it have to do with this Kyo guy?

* * *

Did you guys notice how close the phrases of the characters were to each other, like with Shigure and Ichigo? I used the same words I used for when Kisuke and Kyo were talking. They are so much alike! lol Stay tuned for the next chappy!


	8. A Dog on the Wall

Happy days!! Two chapters posted in one day!! I hope you all post hundreds of reviews for this one!! This one is another jaw-dropper, and you'll just LOVE it!! I know I do!! And notice how it's called a "dog" on the wall, instead of a "fly" on the wall. You'll know soon enough.

SPOILER ALERT!! IF YOU'RE CURRENTLY READING THIS, THEN YOU KNOW THAT I AM WARNING YOU THAT THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS IN HERE! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ VOLUMES 20-23 OF FRUITS BASKET, THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU BRACE YOURSELF, BECAUSE THIS TAKES PLACE JUST BEFORE VOLUME 14!! (I think...just use you imagination people!!) AND THIS IS ALSO BEFORE TOHRU FOUND OUT THAT AKITO IS ----(signal cut off for revealing too much).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Bleach, or any of the characters that are mentioned (except for Noin and Karlan). But I do own fruits, baskets, and if I look really hard, I can find a couple bottles of bleach somewhere in my house. Or somewhere over the rainbow/ beyond the sea/ out there. (lol three songs that start out with "somewhere")

Now sit back, relax, make some popcorn if you want to, and enjoy chapter 8!!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 8: A "Dog" on the Wall**

"I guess I'll be leaving now," said Hatori, getting up and heading towards the door. "Be sure to take it easy for the next few days, Kurosaki-kun. Don't be moving around too much, and be careful about what you eat."

"Yes! You'll just love Tohru-kun's cooking!" said Shigure, smiling big again while opening up the curtains on the glass door. "It's absolutely to die for!"

"And make sure to not pay attention to Shigure when it's about something stupid," said Hatori.

"Oooohhh, Haa-san! You're sooo mean!" Shigure said, now looking sad.

"Thank you so much for your hard work, Sohma-san," said Ichigo, bowing.

"You're welcome," said Hatori, smiling. "And you can call me Hatori."

"Okay," said Ichigo, also smiling. "And you can just call me Ichigo."

"Sure. I'll be coming back tomorrow to see how you're doing," said Hatori. "And if you remember anything about what had happened to you before you blacked out, be sure to give me a call."

"Got it."

"Good day." And then he left the room.

"I'll walk you out," said Shigure, following him. "Oh, and Ichigo-kun, your clothes are in the top drawer of the dresser over there," he pointed to the dresser. "They're all washed and clean now, if you want to change out of Yuki-kun's clothes." Then he left as well, leaving the door open only a crack. Ichigo sat in silence, staring at the door.

"Wow," said Kyoko, scratching her head, "that could have gone worse."

"How so?" asked Ichigo, suddenly remembering that the ghosts were still in the room.

"If you were Kyo and found out that you were so far away from home, you probably would have yelled at anyone who tried to talk to you," she said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Shigure was walking Hatori out to the front door.

"You shouldn't be so careless, Shigure," said Hatori.

"I'm sorry, Haa-san," said Shigure, "It's in my nature to do things like that to others."

"It's one thing to do it to your poor editor, but it's another thing to do it to an injured kid."

"Well, habits are hard to kill once they've gotten started," Shigure said with a laugh. Hatori was getting into his car now.

"Oh, I never asked you," he said, turning back to Shigure. "How did it go with Akito the other day?"

"Not very well," said Shigure, scratching his cheek. "He practically fainted when I told him that Kyo was gone. And I've still got bruises from when he punched me in the chest."

**Two days earlier at the Sohma estate, the day after Ichigo and Kyo switched worlds:**

"Akito-san," spoke the old woman who worked for Akito, "Shigure-san is here."

"Let him in," said Akito, who was looking outside the window. The old maid stepped aside to let Shigure through the door into the dark room, and then she shut it behind her.

"Good morning, Akito," Shigure said quietly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Shigure," said Akito, still looking outside, "I felt a strange power yesterday."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. It was very strange indeed, and yet great at the same time. And I also had the feeling… that Kyo had disappeared. But I had felt that great power twice yesterday, and suddenly I could feel that Kyo's presence was back. But for some reason, it wasn't the same. But since it felt like Kyo, I just figured it was my imagination. I feel it right now. It feels like Kyo, but at the same time, it doesn't."

"Akito," said Shigure, "that's what I came here to talk to you about." Akito turned around to face him. Fear filled his face.

"What is it Shigure?" he said, his voice quivering. "Did you feel it too?" he quickly walked to Shigure and grabbed onto his robe. "Did something happen? Is it Kyo?"

"Akito," said Shigure, "this is going to come as a shock to you, but something did happen yesterday. Kyo, he… he disappeared. Yuki and Tohru told me what had happened. It wasn't just your imagination."

"What?" Akito's face was distraught. "Then… he really _did_ disappear? But… he came back! I felt him! He came back!" His knees collapsed, and Shigure caught him before he could fall. He sat him down on the futon on the floor.

"No Akito. He didn't come back. There was a giant black hole in the sky, with lightning everywhere. He was hit by lightning and disappeared, and the hole with him. It reappeared fifteen minutes later, and another boy appeared, who looks just like Kyo."

"Another… boy?"

"Yes. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and he's from Karakura. He is currently in a coma at my house, and we don't know why he's here."

"Ichigo… Kurosaki? Who is he? Why… is he here… and Kyo is not?"  
"We don't know. We'll try to get answers out of him when he wakes up, but until then, all we can do is wait-"

"Don't you dare tell me to wait!" yelled Akito, who's face was now full of anger. "I don't want to wait! I want to know where Kyo is! Is he in Karakura?! Is Kyo in Karakura right now?!"

"Akito, calm down-"

"WAKE THE BOY UP!!" He started to pound Shigure in the chest with fisted hands. "SHAKE HIM IF YOU HAVE TO!! WAKE HIM UP NOW!! I WANT KYO BACK!! ASK HIM WHERE KYO IS!! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE KYO IS!! I WANT HIM BACK!! TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW!! I WANT TO KNOW NOW!!!!" Akito started to cry, tears streaming down his face. He sobbed into Shigure's robe, and even though he stopped punching, his hands were still in fists. Shigure stood there, looking down at the pathetic figure crying before him, with a look that was a mix of pity and wickedness on his face.

Present Day

"You need to be more careful with how you talk to Akito, Shigure," said Hatori, turning on the engine in the car. "Think about his health more."

"Okay, okay, I'll try," said Shigure sighing, his hands on the window, which is half way down. "You need to have a little more fun, Hatori. Isn't that why you're going out with Mayu right now?" Hatori rolled up the window, trapping Shigure's hands in it.

"OOOWWW!!" yelled Shigure, pulling out his hands. "That was mean Haa-san!! Owee!!" Shigure started to cry, sucking on his red and swelling hands. Hatori rolled them down a little.  
"Mind your own business Shigure," said Hatori. "And remember to call me if anything happens with Ichigo-kun."

"Okay…" Shigure muffled, hands still in his mouth. Hatori rolled up the window and left the house.

Back in the room, Katsuya was in the bedroom looking out of the glass door.

"He left," he said, going back to Ichigo and Kyoko. Ichigo was standing up now, making his way slowly to the dresser. He opened up the top drawer; his clothes were all folded neat in there. They were the clothes that his body was wearing.

"_Kon was in my body,_" he thought. "_I wonder if the same thing that happened to me happened to him too. But since my body is here now, he must have been left behind._" He took the clothes out and was about to start changing, then he turned to Kyoko.

"Umm…do you mind, Kyoko-san?" he said politely.

"Oh, sorry," she said, and then she walked to the glass door to look outside, Katsuya following her. They wrapped their arms around the other's waist while Ichigo changed into his own clothes, slowly because he was still in pain. Since the silence was sort of awkward, he decided to start up a conversation while he changed.

Shigure went upstairs to ask Ichigo if he wanted some breakfast. Since he's been asleep for three days, he's sure to be very hungry. He was at the bedroom door, lifting his hand to knock, when he heard Ichigo speak.

"So, why are you guys still here, anyway," he heard Ichigo ask. "Why haven't you two passed on?" Why was Ichigo talking to himself? He looked through the small crack in the door that he had left open. Ichigo was changing clothes, but he was the only one in the room.

"_With the way he's talking, you'd think he were talking to ghosts,_" Shigure thought. "_Maybe he has split personalities or something._" He decided to keep watching.

Still looking out the glass door, Kyoko started to talk.

"Because Tohru still needed us," she said.

"But, wouldn't she be worried if she found out that you haven't crossed over yet?"

"That's why she doesn't have to know," said Katsuya.

"How did you guys die?"

"I died on a business trip," said Katsuya. "I got sick, but I was too stubborn to see the doctor, and when I promised Kyoko that I'd go, it was too late…" he said this with a sad tone in his voice, still looking out the door, with his arm around Kyoko's waist. "I stayed here because Kyoko was so devastated, and she didn't want me to leave her. It was when Tohru was still a young girl, about two or three years old." There was a long pause.

"And you, Kyoko-san?" asked Ichigo. "What happened to you?"

"_Kyoko-san?_" thought Shigure with surprise. "_Isn't that the name of Tohru-kun's deceased mother? Then…does that mean that he _does_ see ghosts?! And he's talking to Tohru's mother?!_"

"I died in a car accident," she said. "It was last May, when Tohru was a first year in high school. I was waiting at the corner of the street, waiting for the light to turn green. There was a car speeding out of control. I never saw it coming. And Tohru didn't want me to leave, so I stayed behind as well. Unfortunately, she blames herself for my death."

"Why is that?"

"She said one day that she didn't get up long enough to tell me to "be safe". She told me that every day, except for that one day. She was up all night studying for a test, so she was asleep when I left. She was in school when she got the news." There was a pause. And then Katsuya spoke up.

"Until the day when she doesn't need us anymore, we'll be staying here." Ichigo finished changing, and he went over to the glass door to look at them. They were smiling, but their eyes weren't. Their eyes were sad, sad because they weren't alive anymore to help their daughter through high school.

"But I left her a guardian," said Kyoko. "And he better keep his promise."

"Guardian?"

"There was a boy there when I died, an orangey just like you. I met him many years ago when he was a small kid. He wouldn't tell me his name, so I called him "Kiddo". He made a promise to protect Tohru one day when she went missing, when she was a little girl. But someone else found her, another boy with a hat, and man, does Kiddo hate him. He was so pissed off that he ran off, all because he couldn't protect her. So I put that promise of his on his tab. I was so surprised to see him standing there that day." She looked at Ichigo, smiling. "So far he's doing a pretty good job, even with the other boy in the same house." Ichigo looked at her with a blank expression for a moment, and then it clicked.

"You mean, that boy was-"

There was a knock on the door, and all three turned around.

"Come in," Ichigo said. Shigure opened the door. He smiled at Ichigo, but something about that smile made Ichigo cautious.

"I see you finished changing," he said. "Would you like to eat some breakfast? You've been unconscious for three days, you know." As if responding to Shigure's words, Ichigo's stomach growled. Kyoko chuckled next to him, making him blush a little.

"Yeah, I guess I _am_ hungry," he said with a small laugh. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright. I'll heat up the food for you," he said. His smile went away as he glanced out the glass door to Ichigo's left, where Kyoko and Katsuya were, and it gave Ichigo chills.

"I sure hope it doesn't rain today," Shigure said before leaving the room.

"Uh oh. You don't think he was listening, do you?" whispered Ichigo.

"I'm not sure," said Katsuya, frowning. "I really hope not, not only for your sake, but for Tohru's as well."

* * *

Did you like it? Huh? Did ya? Did ya? I know I did!!!! Though you already know that! Anyway, starting next chapter, I'm gonna be going back and forth between Ichigo and Kyo's POVs, like for a couple of paragraphs it'll be with Kyo, and then a couple would be of Ichigo. That way there won't be too much confusion about the time and whatnot. The last two chappies with Ichigo took place while the two with Kyo was going on. They were happening at the same time, okay? Just in case someone didn't get it. So please review me and give me your critiques about how my story is progressing. Thank you! I'll be waiting! I love you all!!!


	9. Update

Hello readers. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated my story. I've been so busy with school, and I haven't been able to think about what to write about in a while, so I'm sorry for that. I'll try to update the story as soon as I can, when I find time from my school work. Thank you so much for being patient with me and my story. I really appreciate it, and I'm so glad that you all like it. *bow* Thanks a bunch.

I really am finding it difficult to figure out what's going to happen next for Kyo and Ichigo. I have a few ideas in mind, but I need to figure out a way to move smoothly into them. I'll hopefully be done with chapter 9 by the end of... lol summer by the latest... gawd, I need to find time...

Again, thank you, guys, for your patience and your reviews. I'm really glad that I have so many readers.

-MomijiHyuga804


End file.
